This invention relates to warming of towels which provide the user a soothing and warming experience when leaving the shower. Various forms of this device have been made with the majority being heated by light bulbs; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,629 by electric plates; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,389 or by vertical heating elements; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,309. The intent of all of these units were for use in motels or hotels to provide a desired and needed service to attract customers for these businesses. Such intent is most desirable but has not been achieved for various reasons. The present invention is designed with these intentions in mind and incorporates several features to overcome deficiencies of prior versions to achieve the aim of being commercially acceptable.
One object of the present invention is to provide a simple electrically heated towel warmer to be installed or to replace existing towel holders used in motels and hotels.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alternative heater for towels designed to hold towels and to be used primarily in new construction and be recessed into the bathroom wall.
Another object of this invention is to provide a unit which is simple to operate with no elaborate control system to control the heat applied to the towels.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alternative version for use in the home so the same comforts obtained from the commercial units are available in the home.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become more easily understood by reference to the drawings and detailed description.